


富江

by 2_2



Category: Tomie - All Media Types
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2_2/pseuds/2_2
Summary: 富江，G向，路人和富江





	富江

我从朋友那里得到一条大鱼。那天，他用车后备箱载着那条巨大的鲤鱼来到我家。  
“我钓到的。怎么样，不错吧！”  
“你什么时候有钓鱼的兴趣了？”我看着他强硬地微笑着的疲惫的脸，质疑这个突然上门的友人。  
“啊，别管那么多。”他含糊地回应我的问题。“看这条鱼，很不错吧！我把它送给你了！”  
“我又不吃鱼，我要这个做什么？”  
“吃？”他瞪大眼睛，一脸不可置信的表情：“这么漂亮的鱼，不好好养起来，你居然还想吃它？”  
听他这么说，我才凑近那个水槽，仔细看了看那条挣扎的活物。他说得没错，这条鱼的确是非常的美丽，乌黑的鳞片在太阳的照射下似乎发着黑钻一样的光，在水中游动的姿势异常的优美。喜欢收集奇异生物的我自然是动心了，但我心中还是有一些疑虑。我合上水槽的盖子，问我的朋友：  
“为什么你要特地把它送来给我？”  
我暴脾气的友人开始不耐烦了，他提高了音调，大声喊：“哎呀！别说这么多有的没的，就说你想不想要吧！如果再这样下去的话，我就把它卖了！”  
我当然舍不得它落进别人的手里，在匆匆向他道歉并致谢后收下了这条鲤鱼。因为家中暂时没有合适的容器，所以我把它安置在浴缸中。看着宝贝从狭小的水槽里解放，在浴缸里自在游动的样子，我的心情也十分愉悦。不管怎么说，它都是一件了不得的宝贝。  
可是第二天它就死了。第二天早上，我走进浴室，想要看看我新得的收藏品时，脚底却传来了奇怪的、湿润的质感。我低头——那是稀稀拉拉的血，被从浴缸里溢出来的水稀释，在往低洼处的排水口流。我赶忙拉开遮住浴缸的帘子，接着，我就看到了这辈子都不会忘记的景象：  
我的鱼已经死去，它的尸体被撕得破破烂烂，盖在一个在水底沉睡的美丽少女身上。她的面容沉静，我敢肯定她还活着。她的上半身似乎是从鲤鱼的尸体里钻出来的，那些碎肉环绕着她的身体，发出恶心的臭味。我吓得摔在地上。在一阵喧哗中，那个少女醒了过来。她把手撑在浴缸边缘，饶有兴致地看着我：  
“我要洗个澡。”她开口了：“还请你出去一下。”我被这情形吓到滚出了浴室，身上贴着带鱼血的衣服在空无一人的街道狂奔。在冷静下来后，我决定再回去确认一次：就算再怎么可怕，她也不过是一个不比我高也不比我壮的人，就算她要袭击我，我也应该能够应付，我只是远远地确认一下，然后再决定要怎么处理。  
怀着这样的想法，我悄悄推开了虚掩的门。那个女人穿着我的衬衫，坐在客厅。她注意到我了：  
“你回来了！”她向我跑来，吓得我后退两步，她却毫不在乎，直接扑在我的身上。  
“你为什么会在我家？”我用力推开她：“你是贼吗?还是要什么其他东西？”  
她眯着眼睛，笑了起来：“你是我的男朋友啊！我不在这里，还能去哪呢？”说着，又一次把我推倒。在我正因迷惑而无所适从的时候，她在我的耳边轻轻地说：  
“地下室里的那些东西，我都看到了哦。”我头脑一震，视线开始模糊。“如果我被赶走的话，不知道要怎么办呢……”她用柔软的指腹搔弄我的鼻子：  
“不知道走投无路的我，会不会到处乱说呢？”  
这是威胁。我看着这个恶毒的女人，她用妩媚的眼神回应我的仇恨。“你还想要赶我走吗？”  
当然不会。她会留下，我必须将她留下。  
我的软禁措施似乎正合她的意，这个女孩花很多时间在我空旷的大房子里乱逛。她对我收藏的那些美丽动物制品很感兴趣，经常摆弄它们。她的自在使我感到混乱，就像这个被囚禁的“我的女朋友”——她是这么称呼自己的——才是这个家的主人。  
为了让她不尝试逃脱，我按着她的要求买来她喜欢的奢侈品。这对我来说没什么大不了的，不过是花几个小钱，就可以避免一场会使我毁灭的悲剧，这次交易很划得来。我一边这么想，一边观察这个寄生虫一样住在我家的女人。  
她说她叫富江，她的眼角有一颗痣。的确是个美人，但我不会仅仅因为容貌就对她动心——尽管她经常突然跑过来，黏住我的身子，使我无法挣脱，又或者是亲昵地对我撒娇，管我叫“亲爱的”。她撒娇的样子很可爱，像一只优雅的、伸着懒腰的小猫，但是对我没有半分吸引力。  
尽管如此，我还是得按着她的要求，尽全力扮好“富江的男朋友”这个角色，若我没有对她表现出足够的用心，她就会突然变脸，并且威胁我：  
“放我出去，”她走到门边，“我要从这里出去。”  
我不只一次怀疑她有精神病，但是被捏住把柄的我又能怎么样呢？我只能陪着笑，好言好语将我的“女朋友”哄回来，并且做出“购买更多奢侈品”的承诺。她在这时就会对我露出一个美丽的笑容，扑到我的怀里。  
天哪！我真受不了她。  
我不只一次想要将这个踩在我头顶上的女人杀死，却一次次地退缩。我不能走上杀人的路，就如同许多人预测的一样——那群恶毒的家伙在等着看我的好戏，然后笑嘻嘻地说自己“早知如此”，或者装模作样地嗟叹。我的确有暴力倾向，但是我绝不会选择用“杀人”这种极端的方法来发泄我的欲望。在心中痛痒难熬的时候，我会在大街上游荡，想办法把遇见的小猫小狗带回家，在地下室虐待至死。我从来不会扔掉它们的尸体，我觉得它们算是伟大的生灵，它们代替了我周遭的人承受痛苦，这样的生命应该得到最起码的尊重。我选择带着敬意吃下它们，或者是做成漂亮的工艺品，每一块肉都没有被浪费。当我漫步在广场上，身边有孩子欢笑着跑过，我就会想念那些可敬的小东西们——孩子们！你们今天的活，是在它们的死上堆砌出来的。我为它们唱歌，动情之时甚至会落下泪来。  
当我看着撒泼的富江，杀意一次次升起之时，我就会开始在心中唱那些给死去的动物们的歌。富江！去感谢地下室一团团的血肉和皮毛吧，它们拯救了你的生命。我这么想着，又一次为那些无私的生命的奉献落泪。  
然而这种方法不是每次都有效。我一次次的纵容使得富江的要求越来越高，越来越无理。我一次次搬回昂贵的奢侈品和摆件，但她再也没有表示过满意。“我也不知道自己想要什么”，在提出又一轮的乱七八糟的要求后，她这么对我说。我按照她的指示为她购置一切，她却总也不能开心起来。我已经筋疲力尽了。在最后的最后，她向我提出了一个我绝对不能接受的要求。  
她望着早春的阳光，它们飘飘洒洒地落在她乌黑的发上。  
“我知道我想要什么了。”她回过头来，我看见她眼神中的坚定。  
“我想要自由。让我出去。”  
只有这个绝对不行！我已经被这个女人折磨到生不如死，我跪下来，哭着哀求她不要离开我。  
“你只是害怕那些东西被发现吧！我不会说出去的，你放我走吧！”  
我怎么可能相信她的话！她走到门廊，大门已经打开，她穿上了自己的鞋子。我发疯了似的冲过去，将她扑倒在地。  
“你要做什么！你要做什么！”她惊呼着，不停地用高跟鞋敲打我的背。很疼，但我必须忍住。我按着她，把歇斯底里地大叫的女人丢到客厅里。  
“我不会让你走掉的，你必须留在这里。”我不停地念叨着这句话，从背后抽出一把刀。  
“放我走吧！求你了。”富江哀嚎着向我靠近，我的坚持在她的泪水中开始动摇。突然，她像一只发狂的野兽般向我冲过来，想要夺走我手中的刀。我在惊慌中手足无措，利刃划伤了她的脸。  
“啊！”她捂着自己失明的眼睛，向门口跑去。“你这个变态！你要杀了我！”我被刚才的混乱吓得呆住，错愕中任由她跑出了大门。终于反应过来后，我追了出去，赤脚的富江在石子路上跑得并不快，她惊呼着跑过那些杂乱的草丛，黑色的头发疯狂地乱舞，拍打着她的背。她察觉到我的追踪后，跑得更加卖力，却被路边的石砖绊倒在地上。我趁这个机会再次按住了她，把刀子悬在她的脖子上。  
“你这个杀人犯!”她还在不断地挣扎，那些辱骂的声音深深刺进我的脑海。  
我是个杀人犯了。  
带着无比的愤怒，我将刀刃刺进了她的颈窝。在喉咙被划开的一瞬间，富江终于没了动静。我看着长眠在血泊中的美丽的脸，心里有一种莫名的解脱。  
我是个杀人犯了。我终于做到了自己最应该做的事。从巨大的刺激中冷静下来，我很快察觉到了自己身体的一样：在杀死她的那一瞬间，我勃起了。  
我只能对这个戏剧性的结果无力地笑笑：我从生来就是这样的人——一个杀人犯，阴茎不自然的勃起更是为那些预言家佐证了这一点。我是个变态，自始至终都是，要防着我。他们是对的。  
我把这具尸体搬回地下室，人迹罕至的别墅周边不用担心会被人撞见。打扫完毕现场，我就对着富江的尸体发了愁：要怎么处理这具尸体？我本来想吃掉她，就像我吃掉那些小猫小狗一样，但是我已经没有理由吃掉死物的肉了-——因为我现在已经是个杀人狂。很抱歉，富江的牺牲没有任何意义，我无法带着敬意吃掉她的肉体。我又想把她制成标本，我相信凭我作为一个医生的巧手，能够做到这件事情，但是我又实在是对她提不起兴趣。在思考下一步计划的时候，我呆滞地用小刀划开她的肉体，抚摸那些我工作时经常见到的内脏和脂肪。温暖，湿润，我从来没有感到如此的放松。我惊讶地把双手插入其中，汲取着死人剩余的体温。捋了捋她饱满的弹跳着的肠子，我决定做一次大胆的尝试。我将富江的头颅分成好几块，和猫狗的尸体放在同一个冰柜里。我将她柔韧的内脏抽出来，缠绕在自己身上。如我所料，那种感觉是无与伦比的，我似乎回到了母亲的子宫-——想到这里，我又一次勃起了。将肠子绕在阴茎上，我借着她滑溜溜的小肠开始自慰，一次又一次地高潮。我剖开她的肠子，里面的食糜流了一地，带着一些温暖的臭气。我强奸着她湿滑的肠道，心中满是解放的快感和愉悦。在这场奇妙的性事完结后，我把她的肠子认认真真地吃掉了，没有经过烹调的肠子散发出腥臭的味道，但我并不在意这些。我将那些食糜也舔干净，咀嚼她的柔韧的肠道。打扫完一切之后，我留念地把头埋在她开阔的腹腔里，顶着她的肋骨睡了过去。像是真的回到了母亲的子宫。  
第二天醒来，我饥肠辘辘地卧在地下室的地板上，索性偏过头啃食她剩余的肉体。冰柜里的富江破碎的脸庞正对着我，她不说话，我就这么看着她。她的眼睛似乎快从眼眶中掉出来，那颗漂亮的痣被血盖住了。我将骨架之外的上半身躯体啃食得一干二净，拎着她干净、洁白的骨头，在地下室里走来走去，用它们敲打我见到的一切东西。我的内心有些空虚，我开始怀念被我吃掉的富江，她的内脏，她的脂肪和肉。我开始感到懊悔，不应该这么快就将她全部吃掉，现在我的杀人欲望变得更加强烈，其中还夹杂着本不应该存在的、奇异的性欲——富江，这都是你害的。你要让更多人，陪你一起牺牲吗？这个神经病一样的女人到死都不放过这个世界，我悲叹着，哀泣着，怨恨她破坏了那些美好生灵的牺牲——现在我要寻找猎物去啦！富江，你杀了他们，你才是杀人犯！  
出发之前，我把富江美丽的眼睛挖了出来，放在牙齿中间，再大力地咬碎。里面的内容物喷溅出来，只剩下一层表皮挂在我的牙齿上。我把这些液体视为珍宝，把它们全部吸食殆尽。我拿起富江漂亮的小骨头，敲击她的一块脑袋。破裂的大脑，脑浆和血液都飞溅出来，空荡荡的眼窝死死地盯着我，那层薄薄的皮在我的打击下不停甩动，像是我强奸了多次的死人的阴唇。当时我将它们割裂，带着女性气息的阴唇很柔软，在我手里哆哆嗦嗦地摆动，我咀嚼它们，是老猪皮一样的质感，但我还是将这难吃的东西咽进了肚子。我突然有一个好主意，将自己因为兴奋不断胀大的阴茎插进了她的眼窝，像是操弄女性的阴道一样操弄它。我能触碰到她的骨头和大脑，被割开的大脑不断往外流着隔夜的、被冰箱冷却的血水。她的内部和冰一样冷，我的阴茎没有得到多大的快感。我在外面撸了撸，把精液抹到她的眼眶中，也算是了却了这一桩性事。我要完完全全地利用富江的尸体，因为我是一个杀人犯了，我不知道自己为什么要杀人，那就给自己找个理由。现在，我是在为了尸体而杀人，我催眠自己，让自己认为我是个恋尸癖。  
就这样吧，就这样，今天不需要过多的思考，我已经完成了今天的所有思考——我是个杀人犯，因为我只能对尸体产生性欲。这是今天的我，我已经过完了今天的活，现在要去街上寻找猎物了，富江要开始杀人了。我把那块头颅放在地板上，用小锤子将它敲成粉末。其他的富江的脸正对着努力干活的我，我是决没有想到富江会开口说话的：  
“你这个变态。”嘴巴开始嗤笑，没有被我吃掉的眼睛滴溜溜地转。“你这个疯子，杀人犯！”我看见那一块块的富江开始长出肉瘤，它们快速地膨胀，像是要组成新的身体。在惊恐之中，我坐到了地上。我不确定自己有没有疯，但是富江却疯了。那张嘴巴大喊大叫着：“村上，烧掉其他的肉块！我才是唯一的富江！”而眼睛那块张着未成形的嘴巴，磕磕巴巴地对我做出同样的指示。富江叫我杀了富江，富江叫我杀人。我跳起来——好啊，你果然是个杀人犯！富江要利用我杀人，我会杀死这样的富江。富江是怪物，富江根本不是人，那我也不算是杀人犯！我拿起火源，点着了长着嘴巴的富江，她开始哀嚎，最终化作一堆灰烬。长着眼睛的富江被我保留了下来，我将她囚禁在笼子里。我要让这个怪物偿还她欠的债，我要让她把那些小生灵的牺牲都还回来。  
我看着富江的一部分慢慢变成完整的富江，大概明白了她是怎么出现在我家的：那条鱼可能吞下了富江的肉，在消化完毕之前，富江已经长成了一个新的富江，把那条鱼给撑破了。我看着赤身裸体的、美丽的富江，她被我囚禁在关押猫狗的笼子里，不断地在里面哀嚎、哭泣。吵得要死，我敲敲笼子，威胁她别出声。在我的威胁和殴打下，她立刻安静了下来。我向她脸上泼了比较浓的硫酸，她漂亮的脸被烧伤后露出狰狞的皮肉。富江，美人，你也不过如此。她呜呜地哭泣着，触碰着自己的脸，却将自己的手指也烧伤，掉下来的皮肉沾在她秀气的手指上，撕裂的痛楚已经使她发不出声音。我帮她处理了烧伤，她失去了她的脸和视力，我想她已经无法再反抗我了。  
就这样吧，富江，你要来偿还你的罪债了。我是个恋尸癖，但我不是杀人犯。我要富江生下孩子-——怪物的孩子还是怪物，我可以吃食怪物的尸体，强奸怪物的孩子，这样一直循环下去，我就不会成为杀人犯。富江说我疯了，但我知道，疯了的是她：她让我杀死富江，她才是真正的杀人犯。我日复一日强奸着富江，每一次都将精液留在里面，期待着她会怀上我的孩子，然后生下它，然后，我会用这孩子，完成富江的救赎。  
在我不懈的努力下，富江终于怀上了。我开心地与她分享这个好消息，她却只用哭泣回应我。算了，罪人终究是个罪人，在完成赎罪之前，她不会理解我的用意。我为她戴上所有的宝石首饰，看着她的肚子一天天膨胀起来，期待着新生命从里面诞生——那会是我的新生。我怀着无比的期待，向上天祷告能够拥有一个健康的孩子。  
没想到变故还是发生了。  
我犯了一个最大的错误：发疯的罪人是无法照顾好他们的孩子的。疯了的富江在我面前将自己的子宫扯出来，薄薄的肉膜里包裹着还活着的、抽动的孩子。我尖叫着奔向那个杀人犯，试图抢救我最后的希望——已经晚了，富江和羸弱的孩子都已经死去，她松松垮垮的肚皮塌在一边，里面已经没有了可爱的胎动。我抱着她离体的子宫哭泣，用刀子剖开那层肉膜。  
是个漂亮的、未完全成形的女孩。母亲亲手将她和父亲的希望扼杀。此时此刻死去的是我，我看着富江撕裂的阴道，张着大大的血口，似乎要将我和神圣的孩子吞噬。我无力地将死去的孩子塞回她的身体，用手在肚皮上模拟出胎动，静静的回忆着和那个孩子拥有的美好。我想起那些死去的小生灵，它们也和孩子一起消失，我趴在死亡的肚皮上，轻轻唱出哀悼的歌，泪水流了下来。  
天已经黑了。我决定救赎还是要继续。  
我剖开富江的肚子，小女孩正静卧在母亲的腹腔中。我是一个恋尸癖，把阴茎插入小小的阴道，直到它撕裂开来——就和你的母亲一起赎罪吧。我哭泣着，痛苦地强奸着孩子的尸体，啃咬着富江已经烧伤的粗糙的脸。脸，乳房，腹部，内脏，我怀着敬意，一边吃下每一寸的、即将完成救赎的富江，一边操弄着胎儿的阴道，直到那里血肉模糊。夜的深处有一个哭泣的我，我和孩子一起倒在富江的尸体上。吃下过多的食物，我的肚子胀得厉害，比怀孕的富江还要更加可怕。肚子里有什么东西在动。我知道的，我慢慢闭上了眼睛——

富江，富江，十几个，几十个富江，小小的，胎儿那么大的富江，从我的肚子里钻出来。我握紧拳头，尽力忍受着这分娩的疼痛。我的富江们都长着一样的美丽的脸，她们笑着闹着从我已经敞开的腹部出来，像是一条生命的洪流。她们围在我和我的孩子的周围，嬉闹着爬上我的身体，她们亲吻我的孩子，也像是天使一般，轻轻啄食我的眼泪。  
我得到了富江的原谅，这是我的救赎。


End file.
